Sostanza Odorosa
by g r i m x v a n i t y
Summary: Odd's got a band that's performing tonight and Millie wants to get their performance on tape since she can't go and watch them personally.  So who else you can ask to tape them while she goes to study?  Why Aelita of course!
1. Part I

Sostanza Odorosa

**Title: **Sostanza Odorosa

**Title Meaning:** Italian for "scent".

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:**

**Rating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether.

**Dedication:** The wonderful writers of Code Lyoko. Of all genres and of all pairings.

**Summary:**The gang separated, heading their own ways. Yumi approached college with her relationship with Ulrich coming on smoothly. Jeremie's parents had decided to send him to a business college promising Aelita that once he got back, they'll see what will become of their "relationship". Aelita and Odd still remained, going to the same school but yet they've regarded each other in a new light. They practically have ignored each other as the years progressed. Aelita's the president of the chess club, all-subjects-related-to-science club and the junior class representative. Odd drifting in his own personal taste has his own band called "Svelte Chocolat" and it's the school's most favorite local band. Not only that, but he's the school's top artist, trend-setter and player.

When these two meet again, what type of "bad" and "good" chi will they stir up?

Odd – 17

Aelita – 16

**Chapter 1: ****Part I**

There was a day that Aelita knew that something wouldn't go the way she planned it. Though, this day came by rather unexpectedly, everything had been going so smoothly, so swimmingly well that she forgot to heed the bad chi that accompanied the good chi. Wherever that good chi went, that bad chi seemed to be following rather close behind, sometimes managing to catch up with the good chi. Bad chi acted overly-greedy, always wanting to devour or overshadow good chi. It wanted to be in the limelight wherever it goes, but it seemed that its' own greediness swallowed the bad chi itself before it actually performed the task it wanted to do.

Aelita never thought that the bad chi would follow the next day, no, not at all.

"Aelita, do you think you can video-tape the performance of Svelte Chocolat tonight? I'm dying to go and see it tonight, but I have a test that's tomorrow and I have to study." Aelita glanced up from the book and the test study guide she was making for the test she was going to take the following week. She saw an anxious redhead hovering over her desk. She had two low ponytails on the side of her head, a thin outline of eyeliner and a glossy layer of lip gloss. She wore a thin sweater over a maroon tank top and a jean mini skirt with black leggings.

"What?" Aelita questioned quietly, cocking up an eyebrow at the young girl. The redheaded girl talked in such a fast manner that Aelita had barely enough time to catch on what she had just said.

"Oh jeez, Aelita, I have a test tomorrow and I need to study for it, 'cause if I can manage to get an A on it, I can change that C I have into a high B or a low A. If my parents see that I have a C, they'll totally freak out and I won't be able to be on the paper anymore!" Millie clasped her hands in front of her, her tone begging as she talked to Aelita. She whimpered and rose her eyebrows, her lips quivering slightly. The puppy look that Aelita grew to hate.

"But…I have to do this study guide and…and" Aelita glanced at Millie's face, hoping to see a look of defeat, yet once she saw the look on Millie's face. The final stage of the puppy-eyed stare, Aelita couldn't help but feel a little swayed.

"…and I have nothing to wear, even if I decide to go," the pink-haired girl finished lamely. A twinkle sparked in Millie's eye and she slammed her hands on Aelita's desk. A wide grin placed itself on her face, it seemed like it could stretch her face off if she continued to smile like that.

"Don't worry! I went shopping earlier and the clothes that I bought were so cute but then I purchased them without checking their sizes and how it'll fit on me so it's a little big on me, but I think they'll be perfect on you! Wait here for a second, I'll get them out of my locker," Millie babbled making her way through the classroom. Aelita stared after her, watching her giggle lightly as she exited the room. Aelita sighed and stared down at her study guide and glanced at the textbook on the other half of the desk.

"I suppose that this study guide can be postponed until this concert is finished," Aelita muttered quietly, closing her textbook shut.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay listen up, this is a five-shot story. I have it all figured in my mind that I seriously can't put line breakers to seperate the different times and scenarios so this will be one of those mini stories. This chapter is especially short but I'll probably have the story later on tonight.


	2. Part II

Sostanza Odorosa

**Chapter 2: Part II**

"So Aelita, make absolutely sure that you have the camera focused on Odd at all times, no matter what happens, just keep it on him and if swings to the side, make sure you swing to the side too. But don't do it too fast, 'cause it'll make me dizzy. I don't like watching a video if it's always unsteady, you got that Aelita?" Millie instructed Aelita through the girl's bathroom stall.

"Yes, I get it. It's a lot to process, but I understand what I have to do," Aelita said through the metal door. After slipping into the last article of clothing, she unlocked the door and emerged out of the bathroom stall. Aelita sported a pink and black-striped sweater that stopped right above her thighs; she wore a pair of shorts under it, mind you, it was just that the sweater was too long to actually even acknowledge the black shorts. For the footwear, Aelita wore a pair of black boots with high socks that stopped right under her knee. Her socks had a big star embedded on the side of it, giving the overall look a little more fun.

"These…these were the clothes you bought? From what store?" Aelita questioned, tugging her sweater slightly.

"Don't matter. Now these clothes are pretty cute on you, you look totally different, I barely recognize you," Millie cooed, grinning widely. It was a radical change to see Aelita in a new sense of a wardrobe; it was like seeing a good girl having a split personality of some sort. Either way, Aelita looked attractive in both senses.

"Don't be afraid to have fun while you're there, remember that it's to have fun as well as videotaping Odd," Millie paused, a moan erupting from her lips," and just when he made a new song and a ballad too! Why do I have to be stuck studying? Why?!"

"I promise I'll get a good shot of Odd for you," Aelita offered. It was really curious, Aelita knew that Odd had a band yet all of his songs were about life, best friends (she sighed inwardly at the mention of this) school, teachers and girls (in not a romantic way). He always had a girlfriend; she even knew that Naomi one of his ex-girlfriends is trying to get back together with him. Was she a chiss-miss? No, she didn't have time to be constantly gossiping about other's personal lives. Was she a stalker? Why would she be? The girls of this school already did their job on talking out loud and out in public, whether Aelita passed by them it didn't matter, she could be at home reading a book and still hear them constantly talking about useless, mindless things.

"So, after the performance is over, do you want me to buy a souvenir for you?" Aelita questioned, her head tilted to the side. Millie smiled at her appreciatively and nodded her head vigorously.

"You're really getting into this Aelita! Get me something good and you can give it to me tomorrow, I'll pay you back then okay?" Aelita nodded her head to confirm their deal. So that was it? Record the boys, buy a T-shirt here or there and get out of there in time for some sleep the next day. That seemed pretty simple.

"Okay Aelita, since you're dressed and you have the camera right? (yes) I'll go ahead and leave, that test has fifty-plus questions, most of them are 'fill in the blank' so I seriously need to study early." Millie said, stepping out of the girl's bathroom. Aelita nodded and took a quick glance at herself in the mirror.

It was true, she almost nothing like the thirteen-year-old girl that came out of the scanner three years ago. She still had that speck of naivety in her personality and she still had that innocent air around her. Truly, nothing has changed. She let her grow out just a little longer; usually trimming it once it hit her shoulders. Long hair was a bother, and Aelita didn't need nuisances in the way while she worked.

Smiling at her reflection, she nodded her head firmly.

"Well, hopefully, this night will be wonderful," she whispered under her breath. She clutched the video camera and slipped on her mini backpack on, in there was her clothes for change, for a 'just in case' emergency.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've seen it happen, so I suppose I'll beg right here and right now. PLEASE, do not attack me with kitchen utensils, they're way too pointy for you kids and I don't think I want any knives embedded in any part of my body. :) It's short again, but only (is it three or two?) before it's complete. It's a one-shot broken down into chapters because I couldn't bear the thought of actually doing the little 000000 again. It was too annoying and it disturbed the flow of the story-telling. Looking at "I think I" I think I wanna break down the first chapter into sub-chapters. Whatchu' think? Leave a review please!**


	3. Part IV

Sostanza Odorosa

**Chapter 3: Part III**

Aelita's first thought once she stepped foot into the scope, that it was almost too dark to even see her hands. Adjusting the strap of her backpack, Aelita approached the center of the crowds, with the deepest intention to get the best view of Odd she could get. It was awhile since she seen the blonde Italian, it was sad, they attended the same school yet they haven't encountered each other nor have they spoken to each other since the great split. It depressed Aelita, to know that the once tight-knit group she called family was separated and barely talked to each other. Well, she talked to Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich recently, but she hadn't been able to talk to Odd yet, she wasn't sure if he even made contact with the others either.

"Excuse me." Aelita said squeezing through sweaty bodies of people she didn't know. Did they even attend their school? Probably not, they probably were local fans that probably heard about Svelte Chocolat through a friend and liked their music. Well, judging from the first song Aelita heard them release, it was pretty good, but that song was a long time ago. She heard them mutter a curse and made barely an inch of space for her to advance. Adjusting herself the way she was able to squeeze through them.

She hurried forward, not wanting to be near such foul-mouth people who seemed the type to cause a mosh pit at her expense. A girl standing beside her uttered a shrill scream, almost damaging Aelita's eardrums. The pink-haired teenager cringed involuntarily, she knew at concerts that the fans were loud, but she never knew that they were _this_ loud. Popping out Millie's video camera she quickly pressed in night-vision, hoping that setting will be appropriate for this concert. Lights flared and the speakers boomed of the intro song they were going to make an appearance with. The audience erupted with screams, shouts of appreciation and other incoherent words that Aelita couldn't identify.

Smoke flooded the stage. Nothing could be seen through that thick blanket of white fog. As the fog dimmed, Aelita could faintly make out the outlines of the band members entering the stage. Almost instantly the fog was whisked away, gently rushing through the very first few rows of people.

"Heyyyyyy, what're ya'll doing out here? Didn't your mom tell you that you have school tomorrow?"

Aelita stiffened as she heard the voice through the microphone. The voice has deepened from the last time they have spoken to each other, losing the squeaky voice Aelita had been so accustomed of hearing. Through any other voice alteration they had or was using, she was able to recognize his voice. Even if they haven't talked for a good three years, she still remembers.

All around her, the audience threw in their two cent response, the majority being laughter. Aelita chuckled slightly, a small smile creeping across her face. She kept the camera on focus, stopping her small fit of chuckles, because if she kept on, the camera would catch her bouncy movements and it would be reflected in the tape.

"So anyways, since it's one of those nights, we gotta' close around 9:00ish, so hurry and get your souvenirs before we close down, 'cause I guarantee you that you'll need something to remember this night," Odd said, his voice filled with happiness.

Odd, Aelita noted wore a pair of jean shorts that had strands of cloth hanging, a slim fitting shirt that almost looked purple-black in this light. Across his shirt it had 'Conflict' written in a circle right on his chest. And his shoes looked exactly like hers, except unlike Aelita's it stopped a few inches above his ankles. There was also something hanging out of the back of his pocket, it looked like a thick cloth rag of some sort that had a checkered design on it.

Now Odd, during those three years, he had matured severely. She saw him around, but never actually got a chance to approach him, for reasons of his rabid fan club. Now, at this angle, she can observe him without being insinuated that something was entirely up. He grew a little taller, still a bit short for a guy, but he was taller than an average girl, which was a good thing. His blonde-domed hair glimmered in the dim lights of the scope. Aelita was surprised, she thought that he would probably throw away his "Lyoko" look after awhile, but he still had it and just by seeing it, it made her happy. She didn't know why, but it was satisfying to see a bit of the old Odd that she had to pose as a cousin for.

Also, Odd was a little more muscular but still retaining that "svelte" body appearance. Truth be told, he was a bit attractive, surpassing most of the boy population at school.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! He is like so hot!" a girl behind Aelita squealed. Aelita glanced at her slightly and back at her camera, slowly steadying the focus on the minor band members then towards Odd. The lead man, the head honcho, the big cheese, the everything.

_'I haven't talked to him all this time and this is how I picture him? The everything? Where did that thought come out of?'_ she thought amused at her own choice of words. Her eyes were glued on to the mini screen, finally looking up once Odd started singing. She wasn't really paying attention to the words, but she did acknowledge them.

The music was strong, loud and heavy. It wasn't something she normally preferred, but it was pretty good. The lyrics were carefully chosen and the music was pounding in her ears; it was exhilarating! The people all around her jumped and swayed to the side, some of their friends even pushing into them. In-between the squealing girls and the "enthusiastic" groupies behind her that said a few vulgar things that made her blush.

"Ah!" The girls around Aelita swarmed all around her, squeezing her into a pink sandwich.

_'I can't breathe,'_ she thought, trying to ease her way out of the sweaty bodies. She grimaced, the people all around her were screaming so hard and her so bunched up together that she didn't even have an inch to breathe. All at once, the music and the people all around her changed. The melody had changed into something smoother, more calmer than the previous songs he had started out with.

"Huh? What's this? So the rumors are true, he did make a ballad, that's really rare…" Aelita heard people mutter all around her. A small sigh of relief escaped from her lips and she glanced up at Odd appreciatively, thankful that through some sort of weird luck that he changed the tone of his song.

Aelita choked back a gasp. For a moment, for just a moment, it …it looked like he glanced back over at her and smiled. Aelita felt her body grow bit warm, her face hot with…timidity? Her hand faltered and she just remembered that she had a performance to tape. Her hand wielding the camera shot up, her eyes glued to the screen, watching Odd through a machine rather than just to stare at himself.

"OH MAH GAWD! BECKY! HE JUST STARE OUR WAY! OH MAH GAWD OH MAH GAWD! DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!!?" the girls hovering around Aelita squealed happily. Aelita blinked. That's right, why would he stare her way? They were old friends that went through the changing stage and sadly, they never stayed.

Taking a deep breath Aelita's eyes stayed pasted on the small camera screen, never once leaving Odd's mesmerizing performance. Aelita smiled absent-mindedly, her thoughts lost in the memories that used to be and just wishing that they were the same as they were back so long ago.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" the pink-haired girl found herself asking.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I think I'm going to update the last few chapters today, but I'm not so sure, I still have homework anda project that's due this upcoming Friday. And the chapter progression on "I think I", I barely started on it, so that chapter installation won't be until awhile. This story was so stuck in my head that I had to hurry up and type it or I'll forget. So, ongegaishimasu! Please take your time and leave a little review for me. :)

P.S. Odd's outfit and Aelita's outfit is based on this manga that I read.

P.S.S. It'll be on my deviantart. XD


End file.
